


bad man don' exist no

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis likes to consider himself to be a fairly average person. harry would say the same, but he's not necessarily a person. </p>
<p>he's a god. </p>
<p>harry wants a taste of what human life is like, and louis gets a front row seat to see his search for bigger things unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad man don' exist no

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is like... my first fic that i'm taking serious. it's also the first serious larry fic i've ever tried to write. constructive criticism is welcome. you can be not-constructive, i'll still appreciate it. anyway, stop reading this note! start reading the actual fic. why are you still here!! go

Boring. There’s no other word to describe it. Everything on Mount Olympus was boring- or too peaceful, at least- and Ananke was tired of it. He knows that he shouldn’t really complain. His dad is literally Zeus- he rules every god and goddess under the sun, and Ananke himself is a god. That fact doesn’t stop him from feeling like something is missing from his life, though.

 

He has these feelings all the time; his mother blames it all on the fact that Ananke is the god of compulsion and necessity. She also says it’s because he’s young, and that young people get restless no matter how good things are for them. Ananke knows that what she says has some truth to it, but he just can’t help the feeling of pure want that overcomes him every time he thinks of the world he hasn’t gotten to experience.

 

His parents say he’s too young and too inexperienced to go to Earth. To be specific, Ananke asks his mom, Hera, if he can go and get a glimpse of human life, and she expresses her immense worry for her son and how she doesn’t want him out there in an unsheltered and somewhat cruel human world. Ananke then goes to ask his dad the same thing, and Zeus says he’s too naive. Ananke basically has these responses memorized, but that doesn’t stop him from asking time and time again.

 

Ananke needed to see a world outside of Mount Olympus; he needed to experience something new, something extraordinary. His mind was so set on getting out of his (mostly) peaceful home that he already thought of a good, normal, human-sounding name for himself: Harry.

 

He always begged his older siblings to tell him things about humans and the things they do, because while gods look just like humans, they’re nowhere near alike in any other way. Since his brothers and sisters had more freedom than Ananke, they got an opportunity to hear and learn things that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to know about until he were older.

 

Ananke’s family was large, seeing as his father had a thing for women who weren’t his wife or weren’t divine, and most of the time it was a combination of both. Regardless of where they came from, Hera cared for every single child that came her way (she could never turn a child away when they’re in need). Since his mother was like this, Ananke had a diverse set of brothers and sisters. He didn’t know who the youngest sibling was, but he could tell you that he’s probably one of the older children in the family; his brother and sister, Hermes and Aphrodite, tell him that he looks like he would be around 21 if they looked at age the way humans do.

 

Ananke’s entire family was gifted, but they were all gifted in varying ways. For example, Hermes not only was messenger of the gods, but he was also the god of language, and writing. Their sister Aphrodite was the goddess of love, beauty, and desire; she’s described herself as a divine version of what humans call sex symbols (the other siblings say that her ego is a bit too big whenever she says things like that). Aside from Hermes, Ananke also had another sibling he favored; his name was Apollo, and he was the god of music, art, and poetry. He often told Ananke that, with his looks, he could be a rock star- whatever that was- if he were mortal. Once he finds out what exactly comes with being a rock star, he’ll make sure to partake in it as soon as possible.

Just like every other day, Ananke was interested in learning from his siblings. He and his brother Hermes were enjoying some quiet time, eating grapes and lazing around in the grass under the sun. As always, Ananke had questions (usually about humans), and his brother Hermes always answered them (sometimes begrudgingly).

 

“Hermes,” Ananke asked his older brother, “what kind of duties do humans have?”

 

“‘Nanke, why’re you always so interested in what the humans are doing? Can’t you just be concerned with yourself like the rest of us?” Hermes replied before throwing a grape into the air and attempting to catch it in his mouth.  

 

“Hermes, c’mon,” Ananke whined.

 

“Fine, fine,” Hermes replied with a laugh as he messed with his hair, which was a beautiful shade of grey that made his hazel eyes look striking, especially in the sunlight. “They all have different kinds of duties to fulfill. The younger ones complete mundane tasks for their parents or guardians and the older ones complete mundane tasks for other older people until they get too old and either die or stop working.”

 

“Your overuse of the word ‘mundane’ makes me wonder if you have some sort of bias when it comes to humans,” Ananke said. “Why is that?”

 

“It’s not really bias, ‘Nanke. I’d say it’s more like- uh- pity, I guess?” Hermes replied thoughtfully as he ate. “Everything they do has some kind of limit. I heard Dad say that he put a limit on humans and what they do so that chaos doesn’t occur- or at least not any more than it currently does when it comes to humans and such- because most of them don’t have much self-restraint. Dionysus and his friends could probably tell you why that’s not the best, seeing as he’s the god of chaos and all.”

 

“Chaos,” Ananke repeated, humming thoughtfully.

 

* * *

 

 

“So like.. d’you- do you think there’s a God out there or some shit, man?”

 

Louis hated those types of questions. He was only twenty-two, and aside from his grades and his financial stability, he didn’t really know much about anything in this world. That fact scared him, and that feeling didn’t get any better when he wasn’t sober. He wasn’t expecting to discuss this kind of stuff while having a few beers and playing video games with his best friend, but that’s where the conversation went, and Louis couldn’t avoid it- or he was too lazy to do so, at least.

 

Louis took a sip of his beer (which was getting warm) and thought for a moment before speaking, returning his friend Khalif’s question with another inquiry as he picked out a video game for them to play.

 

“What if there’s gods out there? Like, with a s. Multiple ones, like you’d learn in history class in high school, y’know?” Louis asked.

 

“That’s true,” Khalif replied as he messed around with the game before starting it.

 

Louis and Khalif sat on one of the two cheap, tattered couches in the living room of the flat they shared as they played FIFA, disgruntled noises, snorted laughs, and playful threats coming from them as they’d steal the ball from each other and score goals. After about five matches, as expected, they got hungry and argued about what they should eat. Louis wanted to order pizza, but Khalif (who was the more frugal one out of the two of them) insisted that they should just stick with the tv dinners they already had in their refrigerator. Currently, Louis had his phone in his hand and he was looking for the number for Pizza Hut.

 

“Khalif, mate, I’m fuckin’ tired of microwave dinners! That’s practically all we’ve eaten for the past month.”

 

Khalif messed with the drawstrings of his hoodie, rolling his eyes after Louis finished speaking. “Yeah, _mate_ ,” Khalif said, giving Louis a knowing look as he snatched his phone out of his hand, “but we’ve had a lot more spending money because we haven’t been wasting it on ordering in. Am I right or am I wrong?”

 

“God, Khalif, can’t you let me have anything good for once? If I have to see another pack of frozen chicken fingers, I think I might explode. Or vomit. Or maybe I’ll do both,” Louis whined, snatching his phone back from Khalif with a look of exasperation on his face.

 

“You’re so dramatic…”—Khalif rolled his eyes once again—”I guess we can get pizza. It has to be half cheese, though, and we have to get mozzarella sticks with it. If we’re gonna spend money on food, we’re gonna get good food.”

 

Louis snorted as he called Pizza Hut. “Why don’t you say that when you’re going to the store to buy shitty frozen dinners?”

 

“Louis,” Khalif said exasperation evident in his tone.

 

“Okay, okay! I’ll shut up.”

 

This is a normal weekend in the Tomlinson-Brown household, and Louis, who isn’t the biggest fan of change, is quite satisfied.

 

 

 


End file.
